Ms. Fieldmouse
Ms. Fieldmouse is the quaternary antagonist in Thumbelina. Personality Ms. Fieldmouse is ostensibly kind, unbearably beautiful, insanely sexy and caring, taking Thumbelina into her home when winter arrives. She gives Thumbelina a warm drink upon her awakening. She also seems to be quite a gossip, as she is aware of who Thumbelina is, and that she had planned to marry Prince Cornelius. She also heard about Thumbelina's beautiful voice. Despite her beauty and sexiness, Ms. Fieldmouse has a twisted side to her personality. After giving Thumbelina a warm drink, she mocks her for taking shelter in the old shoe. Ms. Fieldmouse is also pushy and insensitive and, according to some, sinister. She gleefully announces to Thumbelina that Prince Cornelius was found "stone-cold frozen dead in the snow." Though she apologizes for blurting it out when Thumbelina collapses in tears, Ms. Fieldmouse is largely sympathetic to Thumbelina's grief. She rapidly changes the subject to delivering corn cakes to Mr. Mole, and expects Thumbelina to accompany her. When Thumbelina very timidly protests, Ms. Fieldmouse manipulates her into feeling guilty by reminding her that she, (Ms. Fieldmouse) just saved her life and brought her into her home. When Thumbelina complies in her emotionally delicate state, Ms. Fieldmouse also insists that she must sing for Mr. Mole, and seems delighted by the prospect of hearing a "lovely, sad story." Ms. Fieldmouse is not an altruistic character, as she is ultimately motivated by money to try and persuade Thumbelina to marry Mr. Mole. She also seems quite cynical with regards to love. She believes Thumbelina is still young and that "there will be another" after telling her about Cornelius' "death." Also, in response to Thumbelina's anguished laments that Cornelius was perfect, Ms. Fieldmouse says darkly that "nobody's perfect." She advises Thumbelina that "marrying for love is a foolish thing to do," citing Romeo and Juliet's tragic ending. She also tells Thumbelina that her "brain is so itty-bitty" for being such a romantic. She emphasizes Mr. Mole's wealth and class, and may be a proponent of arranged marriages. Despite her dubious personality, Ms. Fieldmouse appears to get a happy ending of her own. During the end credits, she is seen with Mr. Mole, whom she apparently marries. Thus, despite failing to get Thumbelina to marry him, the money she was motivated by is now within her reach after all. Role in Film Ms. Fieldmouse rescues Thumbelina from the cold of winter, bringing her into her home underground. She tells Thumbelina that Cornelius is dead and tries to provide a more realistic perspective on love and romance. She introduces Thumbelina to Mr. Mole. The mole bribes Ms. Fieldmouse into attempting to persuade Thumbelina to marry him. To that end, she strips down to her lovely underwear and sings the infamous "Marry the Mole!" to the heartbroken Thumbelina and appears to succeed in convincing Thumbelina that he would be able to take care of her. However, Thumbelina denies the wedding vows at the altar, prompting indignation in Ms. Fieldmouse. But before she can scold her, Grundel Toad crashes the wedding and a chase sequence ensues as Thumbelina escapes. Trivia * Both Ms. Fieldmouse and Jacquimo the Swallow mention Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Jacquimo calls attention to the eponymous characters' impossible love, finding it romantic, while Ms. Fieldmouse comments in her song that their love was meaningless because it got them both killed. * In the credits, it is shown that she has married Mr. Mole. * She is the only antagonist to redeem her character. * She is voiced by the late Carol Channing. * She is the second character to be in her underwear. * She speaks with a thick southern accent. Category:Characters Category:Thumbelina Category:Thumbelina characters Category:Females Category:Singing characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Heroines Category:Lovers Category:Antagonists Category:Minor villains Category:Villains Category:Living characters Category:Animals Category:Talking animals Category:Mice Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Bullies Category:Content